Secret Lives
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: Request, femslash, mild S&M. Ginny x Hermione x Narcissa x Pansy


_**Secret Lives**_

_Years ago when Voldemort won the Final Battle, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley went missing. They were assumed to be dead because the alternate of that would be a horrific nightmare that no one wanted to imagine. _

_Year 1 :- _Ginny and Hermione woke up at the same time, they had been thrown together into a cell and locked up… naked. Their fear was a palpable force around them, they were worried they were going to be raped but when they found out that their captives were none other than Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, they felt both relief and horror.

Pansy had married Draco and when both Lucius and his son died in the war as was custom of all Pureblood families the widowed daughter-in-law came to live with the mother-in-law. It was on a night much like that of the final battle when Pansy and Narcissa comforted one another… from comfort their relationship grew first to confidants and then to lovers. It was Narcissa's decision to kidnap Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley as toys for herself and her sweet little lover.

The girl's resisted at first but soon they began to enjoy their sweet submission. The rules were simple they were creatures of pleasure… this household ran on the principle of sexual hedonism unless their master's expressly denied them pleasure they were allowed to behave as freely as they wanted to.

….

_Year 3 _

Hermione stretched languorously, over the past two years she had gotten used to being nude. The glorious morning sun made its way into the tiny room that she and Ginny shared.

"Get up, sweet." She said to her red-headed companion, "Today is going to be a fun day with the mistresses."

Ginny yawned but her blue eyes glinted with excitement, "Today is the day Miss, Bella and the Greengrass sisters are coming, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and helped her up, together they made their way down to the first floor where Pansy and Narcissa were asleep. They knocked softly before entering the room where the beautiful dark-haired Pansy lay intertwined with the hair-haired Narcissa.

"Come in pets." Said Narcissa gaily, "Are you excited about today."

Ginny gave her an eager smile as Narcissa gestured for them to climb onto the bed. Ginny went towards the older woman and Pansy pulled Hermione towards her, Pansy hadn't lost her mean streak when it came to Hermione but Hermione had come to love it.

"It's the first time you're having sex with other women beside us, do you think you're ready?"

Both the girls nodded eagerly.

"I knew you were going to be a lovely little slut." Said Pansy approvingly, "But before the others arrive don't you think we should have our own fun."

"That is a wonderful idea, my dear." Said Narcissa, her hands which were tracing Ginny's nipples tightened on her tits.

Pansy felt Hermione's full bush and found her cunt wet and ready.

"You have to sample the snacks before the party." Said Narcissa wickedly, before a moan interrupted her from speaking any further.

Hermione's hands were sliding down Pansy's body and her lips had latched on to one dark nipple.

Pansy slid down until her bum was pressed flat into the bed and her legs were opened wide, Hermione who was now between her thighs licked up her soaked slit and lapped her sweet juices. Pansy pressed down on the curly haired witch's head, urging her to move her tongue faster.

Ginny was kissing Narcissa desperately, her legs scissored with Narcissa's pale thighs, Cissa's hand was between them playing with her clit urging them both towards an early morning climax.

"Are you enjoying it my little slut?" She cooed.

"Yes mistress…" gasped Ginny, "I can't wait for today, I kept up the whole of last night with my hand inside my nasty pussy just thinking about it!"

"Do you want Miss. Bella to spank you just like I do?"

She nodded, a look of wild rapture on her face, "I want to lick her cunny and have her sit on my slutty face."

"What nasty thoughts." Mused the blonde.

Hermione was bringing Pansy closer and closer to cumming as she circled the dominant witch's arsehole and thrust her fingers into her cunt, playing with her clit.

"Good girl." Moaned Pansy, "Who knew in Hogwarts that it would have been this easy to convert you into a pussy worshipping whore."

Hermione lifted her head, her lips glittering with fluid, "I have wasted so much time, mistress." She said with a look of both awe and regret on her face.

Narcissa couldn't help but remember how they had turned the girls.

"_What do you want from us?" whispered the terrified Hermione, she and Ginny were clinging to each other despite being naked because of the cold winds blowing through their cell. The very sight made Narcissa wet, the curvy slightly plump mudblood cuddling the slim, lithe blood traitor. _

"_Oh we don't want any information." She said carelessly, "Death eaters leave us alone because they know we're not interested in this nonsensical war." _

"_So what do you want?" _

"_We could protect you, at a price." Said the blonde with a wicked smile, "All your friends are dead, you don't have to be." _

"_What would you have us do?" _

_Pansy saw the sense of ultimate surrender in their eyes behind the false bravado. _

"_Make love to each other." _

They had done so… grudgingly at first, disgusted by their own weakness until slowly the pleasure of ultimate sexual release and revelation had taken over them. They would do anything for their mistresses now, happy to live without magic, to serve them as they now knew their place.

They loved the games that Pansy and Cissa played, once they had spent a whole week on their knees unable to talk treated like sexual objects unable to ever orgasm and they had loved it.

Narcissa and Pansy together had enough money to remain comfortable for the rest of their lives, the Malfoy grounds were protected, so they rarely ventured out preferring instead to stay in their Manor.

"_Do you wish to leave?" asked Narcissa after a week of Ginny and Hermione living with them. Ginny was bent over Pansy's knee, getting her bottom spanked, her mouth gagged with one of Pansy's old panty's and Hermione was on the table in front of Cissa bouncing on a magical dildo to give Pansy and Ginny a show. _

"_Could we if we wanted to?" asked the brown haired witch. _

_Narcissa nodded_

"_No!" cried out Ginny, "I never want to leave!" _

"_I don't either." Said Hermione. _

"Mistress." Said Hermione slowly.

"Yes pet."

"You haven't played with me at all." She whined.

Pansy and Ginny were Frenching on the other side of the bed, Pansy's cum had made a large puddle beneath her bum and her finger had sneaked into the red-heads arse.

"_Magna Organum Erectae_ ." murmured Narcissa, pointing to her clit with her wand. "Come here Hermione, let mistress show you how much she loves her pretty whore."

Hermione slid her legs to either side of Cissa and lowered herself onto the massive protruding dick that was temporarily part of her body, this was the perfect position for Narcissa to reach out and pull punishingly on her pet's nipples as the girl rode her. Cissa could feel her sweet juices on her mound as Hermione fucked herself on Narcissa's dick.

Both of them moaned wildly, rutting like animals as they crushed against each other.

"I'm so glad I decided to stay." Said Hermione with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

….


End file.
